PRECC
PRECC — A PREttier Compiler-Compiler Peter Breuer and Jonathan Bowen ---- __TOC__ See also: * Z notation grammar ---- Introduction [http://vl.fmnet.info/redo/precc/preccx.1.ps PRECC eXtended] is an infinite-lookahead compiler-compiler for context dependent grammars developed during and after the ESPRIT II REDO project. The generated code is . Specification scripts are in very extended with inherited and synthetic attributes allowed. Scripts can be compiled in separate modules, and linked together later. Meta-production rules are allowed. The technology is essentially LL( ) with optimizations. A converter for {wp|yacc}} scripts is available. News concerning [http://wombat.doc.ic.ac.uk/?Pre-CC PRECC] is issued from time to time on the moderated (and therefore recommended) [news:comp.compilers comp.compilers] newsgroup including in the language tools catalog. ---- PRECCX Versions of [http://wombat.doc.ic.ac.uk/?PRECCX PRECCX] are available for use under (e.g., on a ) in (compressed) format and also for use on a PC under as several format files. * UNIX version available as a single " " format file. * MS-DOS version in a directory including an index and information. * PRECC examples available as a single "gzipped" tar format file. * PRECC 2.44 for Linux, a single "gzipped" tar format file. ** See also information and index of compiler tools including PRECC. Current stable widely available version. * Latest PRECC version 2.45 FTP directory. ** More experimental version. A Z notation grammar is available in info-zip format and gzipped Unix tar format for use with PRECC. The former is suitable for use under DOS, apart from the Unix makefile. See PRECC support for parsing the Z notation. See new Web interface to PRECC 2.* (PRECCX) CVS Tree. Please note that PRECCX under continual development and is available on an as is basis, although comments are of course welcome. ---- Documentation The following online documentation is available: * PRECCX User Manual in HTML format (large). * Unix-style manual page (also in smaller compressed PostScript format). * PRECC FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) — currently in plain text only. See also the PRECC examples above. ---- Papers and reports The following papers and report concerned with PRECC have been published and/or are available online: * [ftp://ftp.comlab.ox.ac.uk/pub/Documents/techreports/TR-20-92.ps.Z A PREttier Compiler-Compiler: Generating Higher Order Parsers in C], Peter Breuer and Jonathan Bowen. 25(1):1263–1297, November 1995. See also Technical Report PRG-TR-20-92, 25pp, November 1992. * A ''PRE''ttier ''Compiler-C''ompiler: higher order programming in C, Peter Breuer. In Proc. TOULOUSE 92: Fifth International Conference on Software Engineering and its Applications, Toulouse, France, 7–11 December 1992. Available from EC2, 269/287 rue de la Garenne, 92024 Nanterre Cedex, France. * [ftp://ftp.comlab.ox.ac.uk/pub/Documents/techpapers/Jonathan.Bowen/toulouse92.ps.Z Occam's Razor: The Cutting Edge of Parser Technology], Jonathan Bowen and Peter Breuer. In Proc. TOULOUSE 92: Fifth International Conference on Software Engineering and its Applications, Toulouse, France, 7–11 December 1992. Available from EC2, 269/287 rue de la Garenne, 92024 Nanterre Cedex, France. * [ftp://ftp.comlab.ox.ac.uk/pub/Documents/techpapers/Jonathan.Bowen/preccx-uug.ps.Z The PRECC Compiler-Compiler], Peter Breuer and Jonathan Bowen. In Elwyn Davies and Andrew Findlay (eds.), Proc. UKUUG/SUKUG Joint New Year 1993 Conference, Oxford, UK, 6–8 January 1993. UKUUG/SUKUG Secretariat, Owles Hall, Buntingford, Herts SG9 9PL, UK, pp 167–182, 1993. * [ftp://ftp.comlab.ox.ac.uk/pub/Documents/techreports/TR-22-95.ps.Z A Concrete Grammar for Z], Peter Breuer and Jonathan Bowen. Oxford University Computing Laboratory Technical Report PRG-TR-22-95, September 1995. Presented as a poster at FME'96. ---- See also: * Compilers & Interpreters Article Archive including the compiler writers tools subject area. * [http://www.cs.vu.nl/~dick/PTAPG.html Parsing Techniques — A Practical Guide] * The BNF Web Club Language SQL, ADA, JAVA, MODULA2, PL/SQL, … * PRECC entry under Programming Languages & Compilers from SAL (Scientific Applications on Linux). ---- For further information, please contact Peter Breuer on [mailto:ptb@it.uc3m.es ptb@it.uc3m.es] or Jonathan Bowen. See also Spanish site. Part of the REDO project archive. Category:REDO Category:Tools